figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tobias Cornwall
His name is, i am 99% sure, ..., so why is it inappropriate to put this on his fighunter wiki page? surely it's better to have more information than less.. that is what the internet is about, sharing of information and all that... provide me some good reasons that i can't dispute or.. I'll just keep putting it on there xD : Please sign your name when making edits on talk pages, person. And the primary reason is because I personally do not want my 'real name' being so readily accessible. I think many people would feel this way about their personal information too. Pseudolonewolf 10:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :: Haha.. you want me to sign my name when making edits? doesn't that *somewhat* contradict your ENTIRE reply? why don't you want your real name so accessible? is there something you're trying to hide? i can't imagine any other reason... :: Simon, :::I meant your *username* as I thought you'd assume (using four tildes, as it says at the top of the edit page)... And it's not like I'm trying to *hide* things; I just can't stand my own name and hate the idea of loads of people CALLING me that online since it makes me cringe just reading it. I had a choice about my username, unlike my REAL name, so I'd prefer it if I was known as the name I chose rather than the one I was given. :::And surely you realise that not everyone wants every little bit of their personal information shown publically? It's an annoying violation of privacy or something to go around spilling their personal stuff all over the internet when they've made it clear they want to keep it 'hidden'... The only way you'd not be able to understand this is if you were willingly trying not to. :::Now please, I ask you, out of the kindness in your heart, to just respect my wishes on this... Pseudolonewolf 14:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You think you're so great that everyone should respect your wishes on this. If you are so intelligent, don't tell others to be so, for it is not intelligent at all. You cannot tell people to improve. You may suppose you do good, but how do you know? Schlemiel, as many people nowadays. - Person : Do they not have *manners* where you come from or something? Do you not know of simple respect for another person's privacy if they ask for it? It is intrusive and offensive in some cases to do something to someone or with something of theirs if they don't give you permission, and ESPECIALLY if they specifically don't give you permission. This is just simple empathy at work, and rights that everyone should be entitled to. Would a person think they were *great* by saying 'don't read my diary'? Is it right to steal? Why not? Is the person arrogant for saying that you can't take their stuff? : It's really insulting to suggest that I think I'm so intelligent and great just to simply ask people to respect my privacy... Why is that so hard to do? Why do you feel that you have more right to intrude into my things than I have to prevent you from doing so? Pseudolonewolf 13:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: That rhetorical questioning was blatantly insulting, wasn't it? You did not really say much. ::Since people all have to work together (your utter dislike of that doesn't influence the general scheme, I don't know about your home), privacy should be restricted to some extent. The great question is, what extent is it? I suppose 'name' is too personal, yes; but what I am trying to talk about is privacy in 'more' general. Which is: I don't see where on the Internets you do have to respect anyone "that much". You want people to do certain things or refrain from doing them, but you don't seem to react *positively* (in a good way, nuh) if they agree, and negatively if they don't. Then.. hmm.. if one is attracted by you and you don't care, one should interact with you the way you like. Then, it seems like you do not want any people around you. Or not; there are more people around you that you may need, so you are more important. Then.. ah, no matter what 90% of people think, only 10% deserve your approval? And I bother you because I'm neglected and experience choleric emotions. Hmm. It may be so. Err.. o_O ::(One might say, that, you place yourself higher that others because you want to be lonely and leave them to interact foolishly! Guh!) ::Oh, your name is not your property. It's just for the sake of convenience. There are other reasons to refrain from using it. ::Everything that doesn't hurt us makes us better, so embrace this!!11 :P) : This is a wiki about you, not owned by you, why does such a little thing as having your real name on it make such a difference? I think that you should just back off. your name isn't that bad [ : :: No, it isn't a wiki about him, it's a wiki about the Fig Hunter Universe. Things like nitty-gritty details about his personal life are not important to the Fig Hunter Universe. The only reason he even has a page here is because he created the FH Universe and deserves a mention, but we shouldn't have the page overflowing with irrelevant details... And seriously, do you need a reason simply to be a decent person and respect someone's wishes? (And, uh, how do you know his name...? o_O) :: P.S. That guy's "LumberjackMan", if that helps any. ~ Chocobo Fan 16/5/09 :::Pseudolonewolf's Livejournal page, which he somehow had a link to, contains his real name. A few of the older Members of Fighunter (Myself included (Cant have usernames of four letters here)) already know Pseudo's name o_O It's a personal thing, you wouldn't want people to know where you live merely because they know your alias on the internet would you? ~ Zerowolf 16/5/09 :::: Ok. Well. From the top: As the creator of the 'Fig Hunter Universe', doesn't he deserve a bit more than a 'mention', and since when was someone's name a nitty-gritty detail about his personal life? When you first meet someone, one of the first things you learn about them is their name. You guys may not ever go out of your houses, but a common introduction, when you first meet someone, is "Hi, my name is (your name)". His page is supposed to be an introduction to him, is it not? You guys are happy to have things like his taste in music on there and which temperament he is, but, somehow, you think his name is more personal than that? Please clarify for me how you have come to the conclusion that his name is an irrelevant piece of information to have on his page. :::: All I'm saying is... this is not his wiki.. he does not own, or operate it. He has no right to remove information based on personal preference. :::: I know his name because, well, I don't fail at the internet. Try searching pseudolonewolf on google sometime, buddy. If anything we shouldn't have his online alias on here, believe me, you can find a lot more out about him from that than you can from his name. Because he has hidden it so much, there is almost nothing related to that name on the in-tyre intorwebs. :::: Why would knowing that I am "LumberjackMan" help any? Help with what, exactly? Starting to feel that you guys are trying to gang up on me, because I have opinions that differ to yours, and you are trying to suck up to pseudolonewolf, of course. I guess because he is older than you all, and has managed to still live with his mum and succeed somewhat on the internet, you view him as a role model. :::: If i was a creator of well-known games, and there were people interested enough about me to actually create a wiki about the "whatever universe", and others interested enough to read about it, i would stay out of it, because i'm not so insecure that i would try to monitor what people wrote about me, nor would i change it if something was put there that i didn't want there. :::: All it shows is insecurity, person doesn't get it. :::: LumberjackMan 09:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, I am dreadfully insecure and I am aware of this... But what you are showing here is just sheer choleric arrogance and self-righteousness, some apparent entitlement to things that YOU want and being able to talk down to people who disagree with you, and an obvious lack of empathy... You're causing me unnecessary stress over something that should mean nothing to you but which means a lot to me. Why bother? Can't you just go away, or are you amusing yourself 'trolling' like this, completely callous to how anyone else might feel? Laughing down at the loser and his suck-ups from your high and lofty position as the capable correct man with his confidence and lack of insecurity... :::::You do seem to *gloat* about your lack of insecurity as if it makes you the better man, like you're at a higher level that I still need to work myself up to or something, which is irritating. As if I'm doing wrong for not doing as YOU do. But apparently it's not YOU but me who is in this position, and I don't think or do things like you. I don't want my name easily accessible here because online it's irrelevant, and that should be the end of it. I'm glad that many of the other people seem to realise this even if you don't (and disagreeing with you and agreeing with me doesn't immediately make them 'suck-ups'; it just means that they have enough empathy, which you obviously lack)... If you ever become a creator of well-known games and someone makes a wiki about your stuff, then by all means allow them to write whatever they want about you, but you can't tell me how I should want things on my site's wiki to be. :::::Anyway, can you PLEASE stop doing this and just go away if it bothers you so much? I've got enough on my mind to have to put up with as it is these days... Pseudolonewolf 12:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::..., how delightfully easy you are to troll, have a good day, man. LumberjackMan 08:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::People like this are the scum of the Earth, ugh. Pseudolonewolf 12:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Er, hey. Neutral party. I don't normally take interest in talk pages, but I saw your latest DevianTART journal and ended up here from the drama brick drama. . . drama... road. Drama. ::::::::Yellow. ::::::::In the interests of general knowledge and very selective forms of academia even though they're really rather very selective academia to the point of not really filing under 'academia' anymore, I feel a want to point out that when someone edits an article in a wiki, that edit is stored in the article's personal history, which is easily accessed and contains an archival of each revision it's gone through, as it itself generates a copy of its previous revision whenever it's edited. ::::::::Well, so, to break it down, I clicked a couple of buttons and now I know your name, and so can anyone else who finds the History button, really, most likely with necessary but rewarding difficulty and struggling and pain and mallets ER WELL ANYWAY and they read one of the LumberjackMan revisions. I'm bringing this up because I don't really know, but unless there's something special you get to do to the history entirely as the person in control of the wiki, it's impossible to work around something that seems built into the wiki. ::::::::Just once more to the tune of History being an arsehole, heh? 22:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Opinions Clearly the 'opinions' stated by whomever edited this particular page should be removed unless written by Pseudolonewolf. The 'Is quite good at it' and 'is alright at it relatively speaking' is a tad insulting, and also not factual... As it is an opinion and does not constitute actuality. So I believe it should be annotated that Pseudolonewolf wrote these particular opinions, and is thus entitled to them as it is his page, or should be removed. : He did write these 'opinions' himself.. although it's hard to justify him as un-biased about his own work... (link removed) is where the whole thing can be found... hi